


START_SEQUENCE (Chapter 1/?)

by luckyraeve



Series: Winter Cyborgs AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animated GIFs, Body Horror, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Fanart, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter cyborgs au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyraeve/pseuds/luckyraeve
Summary: HYDRA attacks Avengers Tower and collects items from the R & D levels, as well as a couple of bonus prizes.





	START_SEQUENCE (Chapter 1/?)

**Author's Note:**

> [view @ tumblr](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166760558227) (best for mobile viewing) OR [view @ deviant art](https://luckyraeve.deviantart.com/art/START-SEQUENCE-Chapter-1-711386808)
> 
> * this series is the origin story of the Winter Cyborgs

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***** please do not repost in whole or in part *****


End file.
